SCP-055 Transfer Request with the P4 Council
This meeting is to discuss the transfer request of SCP-055 from Site D15C0RD to Site 30. Present *P4 Council *Torchwood 5(TW5) *Dr Malikov (DM) *Site D15C0RD Transfer Manager (SDTM) Record Takers *"Pony Dragon" - Equestria *REDACTED via encrypted data link- Site 30 Records Transcript *arguing* (Argument has been scrubbed from transcript for ease of reading) P2:EVERYPONY SHUT THE BUCK UP AND SETTLE DOWN!(Royal Retracted Voice) P4:Wow, REDACTED knows how to bring a meeting to order. Anyway when did learn to swear? P1:REDACTED P4:Ok. P3: We all know why we are here. Dr Malikov's request to transfer the KETER A Class SCP-055 from Site D15C0RD to their site. I'm not the only one who thinks it's a bad idea. We do not want a repeat of the Changeling War and certainly be responsible for a changeling invasion of REDACTED. SDTM: We have SCP-055 in suspended animation in it's containment chamber. We all know the dangers this "Super" Changeling will pose if it escapes. Not even SCP-022 and it's bearers will be able to defeat it. Also if it reproduces and makes an army of them, we're X-SPONGED screwed and it'll be an XNeigh end-of-world problem if we can't defeat them. In my opinion it should stay where it is. But that decision is in the P4 council's hooves. DM: We are more than capable of containing SCP-055 SDTM: Really? How come SCP-005-H-1 breached containment and nearly escaped the facility? I say that's a failure in containing an simple Equestrian SCP.. We all know what will happen if SCP-055 hatches and escapes. UK: We have tried shooting the egg with an SCP-019-4 and it didn't leave a scratch. So what does that tell you?? *SCP-019 suddenly abseils through an open skylight* 019: Sorry I'm late everypony, somepony thought it was funny to disable my alarm clock with GAK. I guess it was [REDACTED]'s idea of a joke. P3: Well you know what's REDACTED's like. Anything to cause trouble. Nearly bad as Discord she is.. 019: Agreed P1: Shall we carry on with the subject at hoof? 019: Sorry P1 DM: We have many safety protocols in place, SCP-005-H-1 was just a glitch in the system. P1: A "Glitch" in containment protocol?, you nearly had a changeling invasion of your world! REDACTED: I have learned from Incident 005-1 and it won't happen again. I've made sure of that.... 019:She sounds over confident in herself and her procedures. DM: REDACTED is Site 30's A.I and highly intelligent. She learned from incident 005-1 and SCP-005-H-2 is not escaping this time. We've put her in a standard cement walled cell with 12. . . hooves thick plexiglass. Nothing can get through that believe us we've tried everything. Anyway that's not why I'm here. I'm want to discuss SCP-055. P1: What containment procedures are you going to use on SCP-055? P2: What are you going to do if SCP-055 escapes and you can't recapture it? P3: How are you going to recapture it without any civilian fatalities or breach of Foundation secrecy? P4: How will you stop it's army from taking over your world then Equestria? DM: ... 019: Well? TW5: So I love how no one remembers Haven 019: What's you point rouge? TW5: Rouge, that's new. Anyway Haven has the most powerful military on the planet. They suffered only 30 casualties in the SoH insurection compared to them, which was well over 2000, so if you think that in the event a changeling war breaks out here not only would we be prepared for it but Haven have enough FP to murder 5k changelings with only a Tempest. 019: who cares about your fancy technology? We have amazing tech of our own you know. TW5: Our fancy technology is the only reason you're still alive you cunt. DM: Isaiah language. Besides all this, we have your friend REDACTED locked up. And believe me where he is now is much better at keeping a fucker like him locked up than Tartarus. So who are you to decide that our CPs are inefficient? P2: BREAK IT UP YOU TWO FOR BUCKS SAKE! P1: REDACTED, Language.... *an facehoof is heard* P3: We're not saying your CP's are flawed and we are thankful for you keeping [REDACTED] contained. Have you read the experiment report by 019 on his experiments on SCP-055? *A file is passed round to the meeting room by 019 (Experiment log 055-WU13) P4 Council: Interesting. DM: A waist of time in my opinion. 019: X-SPONGED of time? Nah... Time well spent you ask me.. TW5: Yeah for someone who looks for any excuse to blast out dubstep.. *SCP-019 growls before he pulls out SCP-019-1 P4: Put that away 019, there is no need to blast him with wubs. 019: As you wish your highness, I wouldn't want to waste pretty good wubs on Rouge anyway. *019 puts SCP-019-1 away while mumbling expletives under his breath. P2: Anyway, what CP's have you got for SCP-055 IF we let you have it? * Dr. Malikov hands a copy of SCP-076s containment procedure to P2 DM: Simple. TW5: Oh wow you actually went through with that? DM: Yes I did * Dr. Malikov speaks something into Torchwood-5s ear P2: Nice. I order a few amendments to it. The facility depth is to be quadrupled then doubled again. Also for Equestria's reassurance, anMetal Gear Pony detail is to on the security team as well. We a team of them built specially for SCP-055 available for transfer at a minutes notice. P1: Agreed P3: I agree with P2 P4: Agreed SDTM: What? You are going to accept their request?? P4 Council: We haven't agreed on a decision yet. We will recess and discuss this request. We reconvene in 15 minutes. *P4 council returns 15 minutes later. P1: DM we have decided on your transfer request. It is for now, approved. I will inspect the facility that SCP-055 is be contained at. If it gets my approval, the transfer will be done by Stargate under armed guard of Metal Gear Ponies of Site TW-055. DM: We have the containment site built just last week. It's completed and ready for SCP-055. You can inspect it after this meeting P2: Meeting adjourned. After meeting P1 inspects Site 055-TW and it meets her strict specs. SCP-055 was transferred to site 055-TW at ##:## ##/06.2014 guarded by Metal Gear Ponies of Site 055-TW Category:P4 Council Meetings